Tradition
by cream-cheese-girl
Summary: It's that time of year again for Connie and Guy...Just a little insight into their unique relationship One shot. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. I do however keep Garette in my basement…lol**

**Authors Note: Wow, it feels so weird to be writing Ducks fics again! Fanfiction used to be such a huge part of my life, and now I'm slowly easing back into it and I'm loving it more than ever before so I hope everyone likes this! Please review! This is just an idea I came up with 5 minutes ago when I should've been getting ready for bed.**

**Tradition**

**Connie sighed and brushed her fringe away from her face. "Guy we need to talk"**

**Guy shook his head. "No we don't"**

**Connie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean we don't?"**

**Guy rolled his eyes and said knowingly. "It's that time of year Connie, you know…the point where we're so sick of each other that one of us makes a pitiful attempt at a break up that will only last about two days before the same vicious cycle starts again…I think it has something to do with the first frost"**

**Connie smiled slightly. "It has sort of become a yearly tradition"**

**Guy laughed and said sarcastically. "I look forward to it more than presents"**

**Connie glanced around her bedroom and sighed again, lying down on her bed, looking up at Guy.**

**"Should we just get it over and done with then? Quick and painless?"**

**Guy considered this, sitting down on the edge of the bed, pushing her shirt up slightly and drawing lazy circles on her stomach with his thumb.**

**"I guess so I mean…I have a lot of homework that I need to catch up on"**

**Connie wrinkled her nose. "Urgh, tell me about it, Mr Fletcher really gave it to us before huh? Talk about no holiday spirit"**

**Guy laughed. "I know! And what was with that surprise pop quiz first thing this morning, it's like he gets some sick pleasure from torturing us"**

**Connie snorted, picking up her teddy bear and hugging it to her chest. **

**"And what about poor Julie having to sit right at the front and getting his spit showered all over her whenever he opened his mouth?"**

**Guy laughed, taking the teddy bear gently from her hands and tossing it up and catching it a few times. He cleared his throat.**

**"So uhh…the break up…"**

**Connie laughed a little. "How could I forget?" She sat up, taking his hand in hers and massaging his fingers with her own. **

**"Do you want to do the honours?"**

**Guy shook his head politely, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Oh no no, ladies first"**

**Connie bit her lip. "Well…umm…ok at the dance last week when you ignored me all night to talk to Annette Bishop…well…I was pretty upset"**

**Guy's eyes widened. "Me? Ignore you! NO way! I was only talking to Annette in the first place because you spent the entire night with Portman…"**

**Connie snorted a laugh. "Yeah, complaining to him about the fact that you were with Annette Bishop!"**

**Guy let out a small laugh. "Well there's our first problem, communication" He paused and shot her a weak grin, kissing her hand softly. "I'm sorry that I didn't just come to you instead of trying to make you jealous"**

**Connie smiled reassuringly. "Hey, to your credit it worked, I mean, I could've come and talked to you at any time, but instead I was plotting with Portman the many ways we could cause Annette to break out in a million pimples and have all her hair fall out"**

**Guy laughed and brushed a stray lock of her fringe away from her eyes. "You're scary when you're mad"**

**Connie shrugged. "Ok, your turn"**

**Guy sighed. "Ok…I don't want you to take this the wrong way…but…Ok…at practice, and in games…I don't need you rushing over to help me…or defend me for like...the slightest thing…I mean the other day, Goldberg nudged me EVER so slightly when he was skating past, I didn't even fall over…but you were there in 5 seconds flat waving the first aid kit madly"**

**"I'm not that bad!" Connie protested, pouting slightly. **

**Guy pulled a face and Connie groaned.**

**"OK so maybe I don't want my boyfriend getting hurt ok? Is it so wrong that I worry about you?"**

**"No no no no no" Guy reassured her. "It's sweet, really, and I do appreciate it…It's just…I've noticed that the guys...and the opposite team…they kind of laugh…at me…a little…especially when you call me the pet names"**

**"What's wrong with 'honeybear'!" She exclaimed, looking a little hurt.**

**Guy struggled to stop a smile forming at the corner of his lips, not wanting to upset her. "Nothing, really…I just…maybe in front of the guys you could call me something a little more…rugged and err…manly"**

**Connie rolled her eyes. "Like what? Ruggedmanlybear?**

**Guy groaned, frustrated. "No not bloody ruggedmanlybear, get the bear thing out of your head ok? No bears"**

**She rolled her eyes again, and then grinned innocently. "All right, all right…snookums"**

**"Coooniiiieeee" Guy whined sulkily.**

**"Awww" Connie cooed, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "You're almost cute when you're all sulky"**

**"Shut up" He mumbled, glaring at her.**

**Connie sighed. "Ok…you know what, I'm sorry…I just, I hate seeing you get hurt, and I'll stop with the pet names, It's obviously important to you so…ok from now on at practice and games I'll just pretend I'm not your girlfriend when you get hurt…I'll just stay away and pretend I'm not freaking out like crazy inside"**

**Guy bit his lip and asked sheepishly. "Would you still come and kiss my ouchies better?"**

**Connie smiled widely. "Well you don't expect them to heal by themselves do you?" She asked with a laugh. She glanced at her desk, it was scattered with books, Cd's and god knows what else.**

**"Oh…and before you forget, I have a bunch of your Cd's…umm…The Strokes…and umm…Okkervil River…that you leant me months ago, you should probably take them with you"**

**Guy nodded with a sigh. "It's a shame that we're so you know…sick of each other"**

**Connie nodded her agreement. "I know, I mean, you'd think after being together since the 5th grade we'd at least know the basics of having a functional relationship"**

**Guy tipped her chin up so her eyes met his, leaning in and kissing her softly.**

**"We do ok…I mean…after 6 years together I still think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"**

**Connie blushed, leaning in for another kiss before pulling back and saying with a smile. "Yeah…and after 6 years even your dumb hat has started to grow on me…"**

**Guy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"**

**Connie shuddered and shook her head. "No I think it's hideous and should be burnt, BUT, if you love it, I love it"**

**Guy grinned and leaned in, kissing her softly, she deepened the kiss for a few moments before shoving him away and standing up.**

**"Well…we're over, get out"**

**Guy rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't stay of you paid me"**

**Connie snorted. "Why would I pay you to stay, I already own a dog"**

**Guy raised an eyebrow. "You own a dog? Are you sure you weren't just looking in a mirror?"**

**"I never want to see you again!" Exclaimed Connie, opening the door to her room and gesturing for him to leave.**

**Guy stormed out and Connie slammed the door behind him, glaring at it, folding her arms across her chest. **

**A few moments later there was a rushed knock on the door and before Connie could go to open it, Guy flung it open, wrapping his arms around Connie's waist and kissing her forcefully. She bit down on his bottom lip gently and deepened the kiss further until he pulled back with a hopeful grin on his face.**

**"See you in two days?"**

**She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll miss you"**

**He shot her a quick grin before turning and walking out again, pulling the door softly shut behind him.**

**Connie sighed and lay down on her bed, hugging her teddy bear to her chest. Break ups were hard. **

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys's think!**


End file.
